


Клетка

by Natuzzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrated, Lucifer (Nick) - Freeform, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Wing Kink, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что в действительности происходило в клетке в тот год, когда бездушное тело Сэма гуляло по земле?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка

**Author's Note:**

> Оформление и иллюстрации **красный шапк**

В камере, где Люцифер держал Сэма, не было ни окон, ни дверей. Сам он появлялся здесь с помощью своих ангельских способностей, и Сэм считал, что это в буквальном смысле слова адская несправедливость. Они упали в эту клетку все вместе. Однако по какой-то причине у Люцифера все равно преимущество – он хотя бы может передвигаться по ней. А Сэму досталась только камера, из которой он не может выйти, и полная неспособность сопротивляться Люциферу.

Круглое помещение с каменными стенами и полом, цепями, свешивающимися с потолка, и зеркалами на стенах, чтобы Сэм мог видеть себя во время пыток – вот и все, что здесь было. В один из хороших дней, когда Люцифер был настроен общаться, он кинул Сэму подстилку. И это было просто зашкаливающее великодушие, потому что сидеть и лежать на ледяном полу голым само по себе было пыткой.

От шелеста крыльев Сэм вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Люцифер стоял над ним с мрачным видом. Хотя источников света тут не было, Сэм почему-то всегда очень отчетливо его видел. У него словно ночное зрение появлялось, как у кошки. Видел он и все, что Люцифер делает с ним. Он не пытался объяснить себе этот феномен, но всей магии клетки, очевидно, не знал даже сам Люцифер.

Сегодня у Люцифера не было желания общаться. Без всяких предисловий он схватил Сэма за волосы и потащил на середину камеры, где уже возник тяжелый деревянный стул, словно перенесенный сюда из древних инквизиторских застенков. Едва Сэм опустился на него, широкие железные полосы прижали его руки к подлокотникам, щиколотки к ножкам, еще одна полоса обхватила шею, притягивая его к спинке стула и заставляя выпрямиться как струна.

Обычно перед началом Люцифер отпускал несколько унизительных замечаний и рассказывал, что собирается делать. Страх жертвы перед пыткой был ее неотъемлемой частью. Но сегодня Люцифер явно не был настроен общаться. Он смотрел в одну точку, словно уйдя в свои мысли. В зеркале напротив Сэм увидел, как у его ног начинает разгораться огонь. Он сжал кулаки. Огонь был беспроигрышным вариантом. Он привык к кнутам и клещам. Поняв, что все повреждения бесследно исчезают до того, как Люцифер исчезнет из камеры, Сэм стал лучше переживать боль. Но к огню привыкнуть не мог. 

Языки пламени добрались до его ступней, и Сэм поджал пальцы ног, в тщетной попытке отсрочить контакт.   
Люцифер смотрел на него без особого интереса. Кажется, он был погружен в свои мысли и использовал Сэма лишь для того, чтобы помедитировать на огонь.

– Странное развлечение, – услышал Сэм сквозь собственные крики и гул в ушах.

Огонь стал спадать. Пытки всегда прекращались, когда являлся Михаил. Хотя Сэм сомневался, что тот делал это специально, из милосердия. 

– Ты отвлекаешь меня, – ответил Люцифер. – Я сказал, мне нужно подумать. 

Боль уже не так терзала Сэма, и он сумел обратить внимание, как Михаил, подошел к Люциферу. Он закрыл глаза. Михаил ни разу даже пальцем не тронул Сэма, но один его вид был жестоким испытанием. В клетке Сэм всегда видел Люцифера с внешностью Ника, и это было нормально. Как человек он не мог увидеть истинный облик архангела, и его память просто подсказывала привычный образ. Так ему сказал сам Люцифер. Но чего Сэм не мог понять, так это почему он видит Михаила в образе Дина… 

Сэм отвернулся, решив полностью сосредоточиться на себе. После огня тело восстанавливалось медленнее, чем после других повреждений, и требовались неимоверные усилия, чтобы не стонать, пока слезают обгоревшие куски плоти, нарастает новое мясо и кожа. 

Наконец, от прежней боли осталось только пощипывание по всему телу. Но Сэм не спешил вздыхать с облегчением. Люцифер, сделав перерыв на разговор с братцем, вполне мог начать все заново.   
Однако текли минуты, а ничего не происходило. Они оставили его одного? 

Сэм нехотя открыл глаза. Михаил, стоявший за спиной Люцифера, запрокинул его голову и жадно целовал его. Возглас удивления замер в горле у Сэма, лишь потому, что он не хотел привлекать к себе их внимания. Но боль больше не отвлекала его, и он слышал каждый звук, который они издавали. Михаил что-то сказал Люциферу на енохианском, тот ответил с усмешкой. Раздался короткий звук отодвигаемого стула. Кандалы и ошейник не позволяли Сэму двигаться, однако сейчас ему казалось, что этого недостаточно. Он хотел бы превратиться в статую, чтобы не слышать ничего и не испытывать искушения посмотреть, что происходит.

Раздался протяжный стон, который мог принадлежать любому из них, Сэм не выдержал и открыл глаза. Люцифер стоял, опершись руками о спинку стула, а Михаил вбивался в него сзади. Сэм уставился на них, не веря своим глазам. Михаил и раньше приходил сюда, но они еще ни разу… Люцифер поднял голову и посмотрел прямо Сэму в глаза. Его ни капли не смутило и не разозлило то, что Сэм увидел нечто неположенное. 

Он ухмыльнулся и в тот же миг закусил губу. 

– Хватит пялиться,– рыкнул Михаил, схватив Люцифера за волосы и запрокинув ему голову. 

Нужно было снова отвернуться. Это было абсолютно не то зрелище, за которым Сэм хотел бы наблюдать. Но он не мог оторваться. Только старался смотреть на Люцифера, потому что видеть «Дина» в таком положении, ему не очень-то хотелось. 

Михаил склонился над Люцифером, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Снова послышались странные слова на древнем языке. Смысла их Сэм не понимал, но это было и не важно. Он поерзал. Каким-то образом все происходящее завораживало. Не грубой противоестественной страстью, ошарашившей Сэма в первые секунды, а чем-то невидимым с первого взгляда. Сэм не мог этого себе объяснить, но чем дольше он смотрел на Люцифера, на его побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, на то, как он выгибался и подавался назад к Михаилу, тем больше ему казалось, что, может быть, у всего этого есть какой-то скрытый смысл. Словно они не трахались, а проводили какой-то ритуал. Иногда он принимался ругать себя за самообман и попытку придать благородство тому, в чем его не было ни капли. Однако отказаться от этой мысли было не так-то просто. 

Он чувствовал себя на взводе, как в состоянии легкого флирта, когда тело уже почти готово и только ждет последнего разрешения предаться соблазну. Сэм чуть не застонал, когда понял, что и сам готов возбудиться. Хотя наверное, если бы ему не удалось сдержаться, то его бы никто не услышал. 

Последние минуты этого действа Сэм досматривал сквозь какую-то пелену. Мозг готов был взорваться от противоречивых мыслей, тело от неподвижности уже сводило, а внутри закипало совершенно ненужное возбуждение.

– Не заставляй меня ждать,– предупредил Михаил, отступая от Люцифера. 

Тот выпрямился и лениво оттолкнул его.

– Ты стал нетерпелив, братец, – сказал он. 

Вместо ответа Михаил одарил его долгим взглядом и исчез. Люцифер потянулся. На его животе и бедрах виднелись светлые потеки спермы. Заметив, что Сэм все еще смотрит на него, он не спеша подошел к нему вплотную и, оперевшись одной рукой на подлокотник, склонился так, чтобы смотреть Сэму прямо в глаза.

– За твоими мыслями интересно наблюдать, Сэм, – сказал он. – Они вызывают во мне два чувства: любопытство и отвращение. Хотя нет, есть еще одно – жалость. 

Сэм посмотрел на него снизу вверх и не стал отвечать. Ему хотелось, чтобы Люцифер отошел хотя бы на пару шагов. Он даже согласился бы, если бы тот снова сел на свой стул и снова зажег под ним огонь. Так было бы проще. 

Неожиданно Люцифер резким движением раздвинул ему колени. Сэм представлял, что он увидит и что подумает – его жертва почти возбудилась, наблюдая за спонтанным актом братской любви, и теперь это можно использовать.

Люцифер провел указательным пальцем по щеке Сэма, очертил его губы, провел линию от подбородка до пупка через всю грудь, а потом взял в руку его начавший вставать член. 

– Вот как, – сказал Люцифер. – Так значит, тебе тут впервые что-то понравилось. 

Сэм закрыл глаза. Он собирался игнорировать это так же, как боль от плетки. 

– Смотри на меня, – приказал Люцифер. 

Сэм еще сильнее зажмурился, ожидая удара в любой момент.

– Смотри, или я тебе веки отрежу, – спокойно пообещал Люцифер.

Сэм нехотя открыл глаза и зло уставился на Люцифера. В принципе на того не действовали никакие взгляды, ругательства и прочие выражения презрения, скорее это нужно было самому Сэму для внутреннего понимания, что он делает хотя бы что-то.

Люцифер начал медленно дрочить ему. Иногда он останавливался вверху, чтобы потереть пальцем головку, иногда выпускал член и сжимал ему яйца. И если бы он не был тем, кем был, Сэм мог бы сказать, что он делал все идеально, и его тело не преминуло среагировать.

– Ты никогда не думал, почему я могу делать все это с тобой? – спросил Люцифер. – Почему ты не можешь сопротивляться?  
– Потому что ты архангел, а я человек.

Сэм уже очень давно не слышал собственного голоса, если не считать бесконечных криков.

– Оправдание для твоей бывшей жизни, – сказал ему Люцифер.

Внезапно он отпустил его и под мягкий шелест крыльев исчез. Стул из-под Сэма пропал тоже, и тот упал на пол.

– Зараза! – выругался Сэм сквозь зубы. 

У него все еще стоял, и до дрожи хотелось кончить. Только Люцифер способен на такую подставу. Притянув колени к груди, Сэм несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что стояк спадет. Когда это не помогло, он лег на холодный пол, рассчитывая, что уж ледяные камни, изводившие его столько дней подряд, сделают свое дело. Однако его тело было словно наполнено жидким огнем, и никакого холода он не чувствовал.   
Боролся Сэм недолго. Когда кровь в члене начала болезненно пульсировать, он схватился за него и начал быстро дрочить, без всяких растягиваний момента. 

– Выдрать бы тебя, как суку, – в сердцах пробормотал он.

Сознание услужливо подсказало, что именно это он и наблюдал не так давно. Сэм застонал от всплывшей в голове картинки, и кончил на себя, цедя сквозь зубы смачные проклятия. Он уже очень давно не испытывал ничего даже просто приятного, не говоря уж о сексуальном наслаждении. Поэтому испытанный оргазм казалось длился и длился, а потом Сэма охватила блаженная усталость. Он отполз к стене камеры, туда, где сбитая в ком валялась подстилка, и рухнул на нее без сил.

Хотя его реальность сейчас была адом в самом прямом смысле, спать Сэму тоже не очень нравилось. Точнее, ему не нравились сны. В них он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, и ему буквально каждую минуту хотелось как следует наподдать себе же. Когда его раздражение достигало пика, он просыпался.  
Как обычно вокруг было темно. Сэм не торопился подниматься. Торопиться было некуда, к тому же нужно было, чтобы глаза привыкли к тьме. Однако полежав еще немного, Сэм понял, что что-то не так. Во-первых, ему было не холодно, хотя обычно он уже через пару минут после пробуждения начинал чувствовать ледяные камни под собой. А во-вторых, до его слуха доносился какой-то гул. Тихий и равномерный, окружавший со всех сторон. 

Сэм протянул руку к стене, чтобы помочь себе сесть, но только коснувшись поверхности, отдернул ее. Стена была горячей. Сэм вскочил на ноги и прислушался. Звуки, которые он слышал, походили на гул бушующего за стенами пламени. Сэм сделал шаг назад, пытаясь понять, что происходит. На этот раз Люцифер решил поджарить его как цыпленка в печке? 

Сэм с тревогой огляделся и только тогда заметил, что он больше не в камере. Он стоял в тупике длинного коридора, который уходил далеко вперед. По крайней мере, насколько Сэм мог видеть. Огонь за стеной сразу же перестал волновать его. 

Ему удалось выбраться из камеры? Как?

Или Люцифер решил выпустить его? Тогда зачем?

Однако даже если это была очередная затея Люцифера, Сэм все равно не остался бы просто сидеть и дожидаться его. Он двинулся вперед, радуясь тому, что может просто идти. Он не считал, сколько времени провел в клетке, но по ощущениям – целую вечность. И всю эту вечность он был очень ограничен в пространстве и движении. 

Вскоре коридор начал ветвиться развилками, другими коридорами, уводящими то вверх, то вниз, лестницами – узкими и крутыми, и Сэм сбавил шаг. Вокруг стало немного светлее. Конечно, никаких специальных источников света не появилось, но Сэм стал замечать на некоторых участках стен красноватые и бледно-оранжевые прожилки. Рассмотрев их поближе, Сэм понял, что это трещинки в стенах – только наметившиеся или сквозные, и через них просачивается свет от огня, бушующего снаружи. 

Сэм задумчиво отступил от стены. Габриэль вроде пообещал, что клетка надежна. Не должна же она развалиться от адского огня. И как интересно на ее прочность влияет то, что здесь вместо одного узника четверо? Раздумывая над этим, Сэм повернул за угол и уткнулся в глубокую нишу с дверью.

Ее появление было настолько неожиданным, что первым порывом Сэма было просто развернуться и пойти себе дальше. Только потом он остановил себя, потому что нельзя было просто пропустить такую достопримечательность. Дверь была сколочена из темных дубовых досок, пропитанных какой-то масляной субстанцией. На месте ручки было приделано массивное медное кольцо с головой дракона.  
Сэм прижался ухом к двери в надежде по звукам определить, что могло бы быть внутри. Однако доски были такими толстыми, что не пропустили бы даже писка. Или же там просто никого не было.

Сэм с опаской взялся за кольцо и потянул на себя. Дверь была тяжелой, но все же понемногу поддавалась. Когда между ней и стеной образовалась тонкая щель, стало понятно, что внутри есть свет. И это заставило Сэма напрячься сильнее. 

Он не думал о том, что ожидает его внутри. Это могло быть просто пустое помещение. Или кладовка с дровами для адской печи. Он был готов даже к тому, что ломится в собственную камеру. Но и это его устроило бы тоже. 

Но когда он проник внутрь, последнее, что он ожидал там увидеть – это болото. Шагнув за порог, он оказался на самом краю, и ему пришлось застыть, чтобы не свалиться в воду. Здесь было светло, как бывает осенним утром, когда рассветает уже поздно. Большая его часть была покрыта плотным слоем ряски. Но кое-где были видны и озерца с чистой водой. То тут, то там из ряски выступали каменные кочки, но ближайшие были покрыты какой-то слизью, и Сэм не рисковал перепрыгивать на них. Повсюду из воды торчали деревья с черными влажными стволами и невысокими голыми кронами. Корявые ветки сплетались с такими же неказистыми ветвями соседних деревьев, образуя сплошную сеть, через которую было видно серое низкое небо, готовое в любой момент разразиться мелкой моросью. Но несмотря на это воздух был теплым и наполненным сладковатым запахом гниения. 

Сэм посмотрел себе за плечо. Дверной проем по-прежнему был там, хотя с этой стороны он выглядел, как дупло гигантского дерева, чьи корни выглядывали из-под воды, как паучьи лапы. С удивлением Сэм отметил, что стоит гораздо дальше от него, чем предполагал. Ему-то казалось, что он так и застыл на пороге. Но на деле до дупла было не менее пяти метров. В любом случае Сэм не торопился возвращаться. 

Он дотянулся до толстой ветки ближайшего дерева и попробовал ее на прочность. Ветка прогнулась, но не сломалась. Цепляясь за ветки, Сэм стал шагать по валунам вглубь леса. Его босые ноги заледенели в два счета, но Сэм уже привык мерзнуть, тем более, что сейчас ему было на что отвлечься. Он заметил, что на поверхности воды, не затянутой ряской, постоянно появляются пузырьки. Добравшись до одного из них, Сэм встал поустойчивее и, присев на корточки, заглянул в воду. 

Вода была зеленоватой, но прозрачной, Сэм видел переплетение длинных водорослей, чернеющие шишковатые корни деревьев, а между ними словно застряло какое-то существо. Сквозь толщу воды рассмотреть его было сложно, но у него была яйцевидная голова с намеченными глазами, ноздрями и тонким ртом, вытянутое белое тело, руки, которые больше напоминали две сардельки – без суставов и без пальцев. Если бы из дырочек на плоском лице не выходил воздух, который и превращался в пузырьки на поверхности, Сэм решил бы, что это утопленный манекен. 

– А я думал, куда ты делся.

Сэм подскочил и, развернувшись, увидел Люцифера. Не удержав равновесие на склизком камне, он пошатнулся и грохнулся прямо в стоячую воду. Это было не так уж страшно, но Сэм даже не успел сообразить, что произошло, как Люцифер подхватил его под мышки и выдернул из воды. Следующее, что запомнил Сэм – черная паутина ветвей крутанулась перед глазами, и Люцифер бросил его на пол камеры.

– Сбежал-таки, – констатировал он, встав над Сэмом и сложив руки на груди.

Сэм приподнялся на локтях и попытался отползти в сторону. Люцифер ему не позволил. Он буквально упал на него, прижал ему руки над головой и с силой раздвинул ноги коленом. Поняв, к чему идет дело, Сэм с силой дернулся, пытаясь скинуть его с себя, отпихнуть его ногами, перевернуть наконец. Но Люцифер был настолько сильнее, что Сэм ощущал себя под ним просто барахтавшимся щенком.

– Что, не можешь? – спросил Люцифер, сильнее вжимаясь в него уже твердым членом. – А почему? Сбежать значит смог, а вырваться не можешь? Почему, Сэмми? Почему?

Он казалось на полном серьезе задавал ему этот вопрос. Это была не дразнилка, он действительно ждал ответа.

– Ты сильнее, – прохрипел Сэм.

Люцифер отпустил одну его руку и залепил ему пощечину.

– Неправильно. 

Сэм плюнул ему в лицо. Люцифер рассмеялся. Он призвал кандалы, приковывая руки Сэма к полу за головой, и сел на пятки. Сэм тут же сдвинул колени, собираясь не подпускать его больше. 

– Сэм-Сэм, моя дражайшая половина, – протянул Люцифер. – Ничего, что мы делали с тобой раньше, не помогло. А вот после прошлого раза, ты оп – и уже разгуливаешь по нашим угодьям. Это наводит меня на мысль, что тебе нужно другое средство.

Глядя ему в глаза, Люцифер, несмотря на все протесты Сэма, снова легко раздвинул ему ноги и, стерев со щеки его же слюну, провел пальцами между ягодиц. 

– Прекрати! – заорал Сэм. – Что тебе нужно?! 

Люцифер покачал головой.

– Будь на твоем месте кто-нибудь другой, я конечно сказал бы прямо. – Сделав паузу, он резко вставил ему палец в задницу, заставив Сэма мелко задрожать. – Но ты – душа, рожденная специально для меня, веками зревшая для меня на просторах вселенной. Поэтому я и надеюсь, что ты будешь умнее обычной безволосой мартышки и догадаешься сам. 

Сэм уже мало понимал, что он говорит. Другие ощущения захватили его. И на этот раз это была далеко не боль. Скорее ему было противно, мерзко от этого бесцеремонного вторжения.   
Люцифер не стал растягивать его долго. Вытащив палец, он придвинулся ближе и приставил к его дырке член. Сэм задыхался, не зная, куда деться от кислотно-жгучего унижения. 

– Ну что за потеха, – сказал Люцифер. Его голос звучал ровно, словно он не вставлял член в задницу своего пленника, а присутствовал на чаепитии. – Когда я был в тебе целиком и заполнял все клетки твоего тела, ты считал это страшным, но величественным. А теперь я засунул в тебя лишь маленькую часть – и ты готов сгореть от стыда. Это же нонсенс, ты не находишь?

Сэм ничего не находил. Он думал о том, что Люцифер наверняка специально увеличил свой член, чтобы разорвать его, потому что с виду он не казался таким огромным. Справиться с распирающей болью в заднице было трудно. Потому что едва ему удавалось отвлечься, как его тут же заполоняло отвращение к самому себе. 

– Это гордыня, Сэм, – сказал Люцифер, начиная плавно трахать его. – Как это знакомо, и как это легко использовать. Ты можешь привыкнуть к боли, даже к этой, – он вонзился в него глубже, заставив Сэма застонать, – но твое своенравие всегда будет при тебе. Его можно будет дразнить, сколько угодно, и всегда останется что-нибудь на закуску. – Он принялся трахать его изо всех сил, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы. – А ты будешь позволять мне все это. Потому что ты мой, и тебе это нравится.   
– Нет! – зло воскликнул Сэм.  
– Да, – ответил Люцифер и сжал ладонью его член.

Сэм бессильно застонал, поняв, что посреди всей этой боли и стыда он ухитрился возбудиться. Но почему? Как?

– Почему? – подхватил его мысль Люцифер. – Сэм, ты должен понять, – шептал он ему на ухо. – Пойми, что же я делаю с тобой? Почему твое тело подает тебе сигнал о наслаждении?   
Люцифер замер и, запрокинув голову, кончил с протяжным стоном. 

Сэм думал, что Люцифер и на этот раз уйдет, оставив его без разрядки. Но тот решил довести дело до конца. Вытащив из него свой член, он сел Сэму на ноги, чтобы тот не вздумал брыкаться, и несколькими отточенными движениями заставил его кончить. 

– Все это отвратительно, – сообщил он, вытирая испачканную в сперме руку о волосы Сэма. – Но может быть хоть это заставит тебя продвинуться вперед.

После того, как Сэм снова проснулся не в камере, а в лабиринте, он решил опять пойти к той странной двери и продолжить исследование болотистого леса. Однако найти ее он не смог. Ничего удивительного в этом не было, поскольку прежде чем он на нее наткнулся, он петлял по лабиринту не меньше часа. Однако Сэм все равно расстроился. Было в том месте что-то настораживающее и неправильное. Если, конечно, не обращать внимания, что они были в клетке, в как бы замкнутом пространстве, и никаких лесочков с болотами здесь вообще не предполагалось. 

Зато Сэм нашел Адама. Это случилось вскоре после того, как Сэм научился с легкостью выбираться из камеры. Люцифер обычно отлавливал посреди лабиринта, снова кидал в камеру, оставлял его разбитым и с вывернутым наизнанку разумом, а после отключки Сэм отправлялся на новое исследование клетки. Он бесцельно бродил по переходам, замедляясь перед каждым поворотом от мысли, что там его поджидает Люцифер. И вот забредя в один из тупиков, он неожиданно увидел, что тот заканчивается дверью.

Сначала он решил, что это та самая, и бросился к ней, готовый ворваться внутрь. Но эта дверь выглядела иначе. Некоторое время Сэм разглядывал отшлифованные деревянные панели, металлические шляпки гвоздей, образующие нехитрый крестообразный узор и поблескивающую медную ручку. Он осторожно взялся за нее и повернул.   
Петли тихо скрипнули, и дверь поддалась. Сэм вошел внутрь и сразу увидел Адама. Он лежал на кровати, стоявшей посреди комнаты. Сэм без раздумий бросился к нему. Адам спал. Его дыхание было спокойным и глубоким, лицо безмятежным, и кажется он даже слегка улыбался во сне. 

Сэм замер, не зная, что ему делать. Он, наконец, огляделся. Вид у комнаты был вполне домашний – большие глубокие кресла, обитые мягкой тканью, пуфики для ног, картины. И от того, что Сэм четко осознавал, где они находятся, этот вид казался ему сюрреалистичнее, чем многие картины. 

Он снова склонился над Адамом и осторожно взял его за руку. Его ладони были теплыми. 

– Адам, – тихо позвал его Сэм. Парень не проснулся, и Сэм тихонько потряс его за плечо. – Адам, проснись.  
– Этого нельзя делать.

Сэм поднял взгляд. В кресле, которое меньше минуты назад было пустым, сидел Михаил. Сэм нахмурился, потому что вблизи его сходство с Дином было просто ошеломляющим. Отличить их можно было только по манере держаться. Дин никогда бы не стал сидеть так, словно кол проглотил. 

– Ты как здесь оказался? – спросил Михаил.  
– Шел по коридору и увидел дверь.   
– Я не разрешаю тебе заходить сюда.  
– Это наша общая тюрьма, как мне кажется, – огрызнулся Сэм, даже не успев подумать.

Михаил изогнул бровь, словно не веря, что слышит такую дерзость. Он встал и подошел ближе, склонив голову, как иногда делал Кас, когда слышал что-то непонятное и старался постигнуть логику смертных. Выглядело так, словно Дин перенял этот жест у Каса. Сэму захотелось встряхнуть головой, чтобы избавиться от этого образа. 

Михаил протянул руку и провел пальцем Сэму по ключице. 

– Смотрю, Люцифер нашел новый способ развлечения.

Сэм нахмурился. После того, как Люцифер оставил его в последний раз, он смотрел на себя в зеркало и никаких следов на нем не было. Засосы и укусы исчезали так же быстро, как и любые другие повреждения. Но Михаил каким-то образом все равно видел. Он скользнул рукой дальше, обхватывая Сэма за затылок, и тот попятился, начиная понимать, к чему весь этот осмотр. Михаил шагнул следом. На его губах появилась усмешка, разбившая холодную маску и сделав его слишком похожим на Дина.

Сэм зажмурился. Под веками заплясали яркие белые пятна, словно он смотрел с закрытыми глазами на солнце. Но Сэм хотя бы больше не видел лицо Дина так непозволительно близко.   
Его вдруг качнуло назад. Сэм распахнул глаза, и понял, что они стоят на берегу океана. Сэм никогда не был на берегу океана. Ни разу в жизни. Только на картинках и по телевизору видел.   
Его ступни оказались в чем-то теплом и совершенно умопомрачительном по ощущениям. Он наклонился, зачерпнув горсть песка, и внимательно присмотрелся. Это был не совсем песок, а мириады крошечных, идеально ровно жемчужинок, каждая размером с булавочную головку.   
– Фантастика… – прошептал Сэм.

Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда делся Михаил. Тот шагал вдоль кромки воды. Сэма он с собой не звал, но тот все равно решил пойти следом. Раз уж Михаил его сюда притащил, значит, была у него какая-то причина. Сэм двинулся за ним, соблюдая приличное расстояние. Он шел медленно, по пути рассматривая это сказочное место. Небо здесь было светлое-светлое, почти белое, его расчерчивали розоватые и кремовые облака. Отражаясь в спокойном океане, они и воде придавали этот нежный спокойный цвет. 

Однако главное чудо раскинулось с другой стороны. Сотни стройных сосен росли на склоне пологого склона, который, тем не менее, поднимался очень высоко и необъятной громадой исчезал где-то очень высоко. Сэм подошел к деревьям. На расстоянии пары футов от них на жемчужном песке валялись опавшие сосновые иголки.   
Сэм поднял одну и посмотрел на нее на свет. Иглы были мягкими, длинными и прозрачными с голубоватым оттенком. И пахли они вовсе не хвоей, а какой-то сладостью. 

Сэм подошел к первому попавшемуся дереву. Здесь сладкий запах был еще сильнее. Он посмотрел наверх, ожидая увидеть дикие ульи, но ничего такого на соснах не было. Однако чуть повыше уровня глаз, Сэм обнаружил небольшую трещинку в стволе, откуда вытекала смола, такая прозрачная с голубоватым оттенком. И именно она так пахла. Сэм решил, что пожалеет об этом, но все равно отщипнул каплю вязкой субстанции и отправил ее в рот. Смола моментально растаяла, оставив после себя вкус мягкой карамели – насыщенно сладкий, немного солоноватый, идеальный, как в детстве. Сэм уткнулся лбом в сосну и рассмеялся.

Опомнившись от своей радости, Сэм вышел на пляж и поискал глазами Михаила. Тот ушел не очень далеко и стоял в воде, доходившей ему до середины бедер. И он явно с кем-то общался. 

Хотя вариантов в клетке было немного.   
Помрачнев, Сэм пошел к нему, чтобы убедить в своей догадке. Вскоре он увидел то, на что раньше не обратил внимания. В песок был вбит клин, с привязанной к нему веревкой. Второй ее конец удерживал на небольшом расстоянии у берега легкую одноместную лодочку. С ее хозяином Михаил и разговаривал.

Словно почувствовав приближение Сэма, Михаил обернулся и отступил в сторону. В лодке сидел Люцифер и смотрел на Сэма с видом директора школы, которому нажаловались на мелкое хулиганство. Рядом с ним в лодке лежала большая глиняная рыба. Видимо, до их прихода, Люцифер ею и занимался. На хребте рыбы торчал здоровый плавник с десятком острых шипов, а ее широко разинутая пасть была утыкана острыми зубами, для изготовления которых Люцифер использовал прозрачные иглы местных сосен.   
Люцифер отряхнул руки, осторожно поднял рыбу с деревянной подставки и выбросил ее в море. Сэм не успел отвести глаз, как над водой мелькнули шипы и рыба, всплеснув хвостом по поверхности, ушла на глубину. Люцифер с удовлетворением проводил ее взглядом, чего нельзя было сказать о Михаиле. Тот явно был не в восторге.

– Ну и чем вы тут занимаетесь? – громко спросил Сэм. 

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на объяснения. Люцифер тем временем выпрыгнул из лодки прямо в воду и они с Михаилом двинулись к Сэму.

– Значит, нашел своего младшего братца, – сказал Люцифер, словно и не слышал вопроса Сэма. Он бесцеремонно вторгся в его личное пространство, и уже привычно обхватил за шею. – Не стоит тебе больше его тревожить.  
– Он что, так и будет спать? – спросил Сэм.  
– А почему нет? – откликнулся Люцифер. – Он витает в своих грезах, и это единственный рай, какой Михаил может обеспечить ему здесь. Или ты хочешь, чтобы твой брат бодрствовал с тобой в аду?

Сэм внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и покачал головой.

– Я так и думал. – Люцифер обернулся к Михаилу. – Ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться?

Сэм дернулся. После каждой встречи с Люцифером он оказывался распятым на полу собственной камеры, и он точно не хотел, чтобы Михаил присоединялся к ним. Однако тот, кажется, был настроен принять приглашение.

Для Михаила Люцифер создал некоторые удобства. Вместо того, чтобы как обычно распластать Сэма на полу, он сделал кровать. Большую, занявшую чуть ли не все пространство внутри. Руки он ему привычно приковал, но на этот раз к спинке кровати. Ноги он обычно ему не привязывал, но на этот раз накинул веревочные петли на колени и привязал их к запястьям, полностью открывая его на обозрение. Сэм чуть не взвыл. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы не видеть Михаила, не видеть лицо Дина и то, как он оглядывает его. Рядом сел Люцифер, приобнимая его за плечи и поглаживая по животу.

– Ну, что ты думаешь? – спросил он Михаила, стоявшего в изножье и рассматривавшего Сэма с самого выгодного ракурса.  
– Страх, – коротко ответил Михаил. 

Люцифер заглянул Сэму в лицо и слегка коснулся пальцами его виска. Сквозь ресницы Сэм видел, как в глазах Люцифера растет понимание и удивление. Словно он только что понял, каким Сэм видит Михаила. Сэм схватился за эту случайную эмоцию, как за спасательный круг. 

– Не надо, – тихо прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, пусть только ты. 

На какой-то миг он подумал, что Люцифер действительно сжалится над ним. Но тот наклонился к Сэму и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Перестань о нем думать, и все. 

А потом он сел ему на грудь, так что его член оказался прямо возле губ Сэма. Тот хотел дернуться, но тут почувствовал, как его бедер коснулись руки Михаила. Он погладил его от коленей до самого паха, а потом подхватил под поясницу, поднимая его повыше. Сэм не видел его только благодаря Люциферу, нависавшему над ним и загораживающему ему весь мир. 

Люцифер немного надавил себе на основание члена, направляя головку к губам Сэма. И тот поспешил взять его в рот. Он полностью сосредоточился на этом ощущении – непривычном, мучительном. Но он не позволял себе остановиться, он покорно расслаблял горло, лизал и посасывал, когда Люцифер говорил ему, что делать, он слушал его вздохи и случайные стоны, просто, чтобы отвлечься от боли, пронзающей поясницу, от рук, ласкающих его ягодицы. Когда Люцифер кончил, он не задумываясь сглотнул горьковатое семя. 

И тут все кончилось. Михаил покинул его тело. Обхватив Люцифера за талию, он стащил его, и поставил на колени между ног Сэма. 

– Эй! – с ухмылкой возмутился Люцифер.

Но Михаил просто нажал ему на затылок, заставляя уткнуться лицом в пах Сэму, а сам вцепился ему в бедра. Когда он вонзился в него, Люцифер непроизвольно ухватился за ноги Сэма, чтобы не упасть. Тот, все еще пытаясь отдышаться от минета, поднял голову и посмотрел вниз.

– Он всегда такой нетерпеливый, – словно по секрету сказал Люцифер.

И подмигнув Сэму, взял у него в рот. Сэм снова упал на кровать, но теперь не потому, что не хотел чего-то видеть, а просто потому что это было охренительно. Люцифер сосал его быстро и жестко. В какой-то момент он коснулся его растянутого ануса, и Сэм беспокойно дернулся, но Люцифер даже пальцы ему внутрь не совал. Он просто гладил его, иногда осторожно царапал, добавляя дразнящее ощущение к минету.   
Только если бы он взял его глубже. Сэм хотел почувствовать, каково это, войти ему глубоко в горло. Не думая ни о чем, он схватил его за волосы, притягивая его голову ниже. От неожиданности Люцифер до боли вцепился в его бедра и сглотнул. А Сэм просто взорвался. 

Когда Сэм очнулся, Михаила в камере уже не было. А Люцифер сидел на краю постели спиной к нему. Это было что-то новенькое.

Сэм сел и подтянул к себе ноги. Услышав, что он проснулся, Люцифер обернулся.

– Ну наконец-то, – сказал он. – Я уж подумал, ты собираешься на сутки отрубиться.   
– Мог бы уйти, – парировал Сэм.  
– Да, мог бы. – Люцифер встал. – Но решил оказать тебе услугу. Прежде, чем начнешь жалеть свою задницу, подумай вот о чем. – Он указал Сэму на руки. – Ты сам снял свои кандалы.

И он исчез, оставив Сэма рассматривать запястья с исчезающими следами от металлических оков.

Сэм провел в раздумьях над словами Люцифера следующие несколько… дней? Сложно было сказать. Сэм вначале пробовал считать минуты и часы, но пытки заставили его забыть об этом очень быстро. А потом он просто потерял счет времени. 

Тем не менее, сейчас он был точно уверен, что ждет Люцифера дня три, не меньше. Раньше тот никогда не оставлял его в покое так надолго. А вот теперь, когда у Сэма накопилась куча вопросов, он не показывался. 

Пока Сэм понял только одно – каким-то образом каждый из них может менять что-то в клетке. У Михаила с Люцифером это получается, как нечего делать, причем сознательно. А у Сэма пока выходило только по случайности, спонтанно. Сначала у него появилась подстилка в камере, когда ему было холодно, теперь он был уверен, что он сделал ее сам, а Люцифер никакой любезности ему не оказывал. Он сумел выбраться из камеры без единого отверстия. И он избавился от оков, когда ему слишком сильно захотелось, чтобы его руки были свободны.

Но насколько вообще можно изменить клетку? И почему Люцифер так хочет, чтобы Сэм осознал собственную способность к этому? Не означает ли это, что таким способом они с Михаилом пытаются, так сказать, расшатать прутья? Сэм видел трещины в стенах, он видел, что некоторые двери ведут в странные места, которые никак не могли быть частью этой тюрьмы. 

Сэм решил найти Люцифера сам. 

Он не представлял, каким образом, но пока самые сильные его желания исполнялись. Так что он решил опробовать этот способ – просто пожелать увидеть Люцифера. Для начала Сэм покинул свою камеру. Это оказалось проще, чем он думал. Он просто закрыл глаза, представил себе коридор, с которого собирался начать поиски, и вот он уже стоял там. 

У него в голове не было никакого конкретного плана лабиринта. Возможно, коридоры постоянно менялись, а может он просто был настолько велик, что нельзя было за несколько раз изучить все ходы.  
Сэм долго бродил по извилистым коридорам, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы изучить трещины на стенах. Дверей ему больше не попадалось. Он помнил, как раньше с опаской заглядывал за углы, в страхе, что именно за следующим его поджидает Люцифер. Сейчас он делал это с надеждой, но безрезультатно. 

Пробродив какое-то умопомрачительное время и стерев себе ступни, Сэм нашел одну нишу и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к горячей стене. Нужно было подождать, пока ноги заживут и придумать план. Понятно, что просто шатаясь по лабиринту, он ничего не добьется. Ему нужно было очень сильное желание, настолько сильное, что зашвырнуло бы его прямо к Люциферу.

Сэм прикрыл глаза и представил его. Даже в его фантазии Люцифер усмехался над ним, с любопытством оглядывая с ног до головы. Сэм справился с приступом страха. Ну что Люцифер сделает с ним? Будет снова пытать? Трахнет еще раз? Неважно. Не перед кем стыдиться. А раны заживают быстрее, чем он успевает посмотреться в зеркало.

– Где ты? – прошептал Сэм вслух. – Ты должен мне ответить. Слышишь? Я хочу знать.  
– И само по себе это похвально, – ответил Люцифер.

Сэм распахнул глаза. Он все также сидел на полу, но это был другой коридор. У противоположной стены стоял Люцифер и рисовал на ней мелом дверь. Сэм вскочил на ноги.

– Ты…  
– Да-да, нашел меня, – протянул Люцифер. – Молодец.  
– Что тут происходит? – без предисловий спросил Сэм. – Что это за способности у меня?  
– Вполне обычные способности. – Люцифер пожал плечами. Он не оборачивался к Сэму, продолжая рисовать. – И честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты как-то поактивнее будешь ими пользоваться. Но ты думаешь о вещах, которые не имеют никакого отношения к твоему нынешнему положению. И это меня беспокоит. 

Люцифер наконец повернулся к нему.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Сэм. – Зачем тебе развивать во мне какие-то… способности.  
– Вот же балда, – беззлобно сказал Люцифер, шагая к нему. – Мы же семья. Ты и я. Ну и Михаил тоже. И другой у тебя не будет. И мы не сможем по-настоящему быть вместе, пока ты не поймешь некоторых вещей о себе и не избавишься от лишнего груза.  
– Ты и я? – скептически повторил за ним Сэм.   
– Ты не уверен, потому что никак не хочешь увидеть по-настоящему ни меня, ни себя самого. Я помогаю тебе, Сэм, делаю все, что в моих силах. Но у нас было не очень удачное начало отношений, а теперь ты упрямишься.

Он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его щеки, но Сэм увернулся. 

– Помогаешь, значит? – зло спросил он. – Пытая и насилуя меня?   
– Это эффективные способы. И я на самом деле удивлен, почему они так плохо действуют. Хотя о чем я? Ты ведь здесь. Так что, пусть и слабовато, но сработало.

Люцифер снова вернулся к рисованию двери.

– Зачем ты рисуешь это? – спросил Сэм.

Люцифер покосился на него через плечо.

– Тебе знать не положено.  
– Мда? А как же вся эта пурга про одну семью?   
– Ну, представь, что тебя оставили сидеть с трехгодовалым малявкой, а он требует объяснить, как работает ядерный реактор, или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Сэм промолчал, чувствуя, что готов обидеться, словно действительно опять превратился в ребенка, которому никто ничего не говорит. Он развернулся и шагнул прочь, страстно желая оказаться подальше, например, в своей камере. На этот раз ему даже не пришлось закрывать глаза для этого. Только немного пошатнуло, когда он оказался в центре комнаты.

В прошлый раз, когда Люцифер приволок сюда и своего брата тоже, он создал ради него не только кровать, еще в камере появились несколько готических кресел прямыми резными спинками, высокие фарфоровые вазы, расположившиеся между зеркалами на стенах, и ковры на полу. Убирать Люцифер ничего не стал, поэтому теперь помещение больше напоминало жилую комнату, чем пыточную. 

Сэм сел на край кровати. В запале он не сумел выудить у Люцифера никаких внятных ответов. Хотя кое-что все-таки удалось уточнить. Если Люцифер ждет от него всего этого – перемещения в пространстве клетки, создания каких-то вещей, стало быть, Сэм может делать это. И какая разница, откуда у него такие способности, если они помогут ему скоротать время? К тому же Сэм сильно сомневался, что его попытки могут как-то поломать клетку. 

Он стал думать о том, что ему сделать. Еду? Сэм отбросил эту мысль. Попав сюда, он еще ни разу тут не ел, ему не хотелось, а значит не стоит тратить силы на бесполезное дело. Может, одежду? Сэм встал и подошел к зеркалу. Он привык к тому, что всегда был обнажен. Его не особо это беспокоило, потому что были более серьезные проблемы, ну и потому что Люцифер с Михаилом тоже пренебрегали гардеробом. Но почему бы и нет? Раз уж он может. 

Сэм оперся рукой о стену у зеркала, закрыл глаза и представил, что он смотрится на себя в ванной перед отъездом из мотеля. Джинсы, простая серая футболка, сверху клетчатая рубашка с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами, высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Он видел себя таким сотни раз. Подняв руку, он потер подбородок, проверяя щетину, представил как поправляет воротник. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что он слышит нетерпеливый сигнал импалы с улицы. Это Дин устал ждать, когда он уже выйдет.

Сэм открыл глаза и в изумлении отпрянул от зеркала. У него получилось. И это было ничуть не сложнее, чем перемещаться в пространстве. Принцип один и тот же. Сэм повернулся, чтобы осмотреть себя со всех сторон и буквально уткнулся взглядом в Люцифера. Тот видимо только что пришел, потому что в зеркале Сэм его не видел. Теперь же он стоял рядом с кроватью, буквально открыв рот от удивления. 

Сэм ухмыльнулся ему.

– Ну, ты был прав, кое-что получается.

Люцифер закрыл лицо ладонью.

– Проклятье на мою голову! – простонал он. – Какой идиот!

Сэм немного опешил, и прежде чем он сумел найтись с ответом, Люцифер оказался рядом с ним, схватил его за шиворот и уволок в темноту.

Они оказались в другой комнате. Уж она-то вряд ли когда-нибудь была чьей-то камерой. Сэм заморгал от бросившейся в глаза тяжелой, почти имперской роскоши, и только потом заметил Михаила, который смотрел в окно. Здесь было окно! Хотя за ним было темно, так что непонятно, что Михаил там рассматривал.   
– Полюбуйся! – с раздражением кинул Люцифер.

Михаил медленно развернулся. При виде Сэма у него брови поползли вверх, а потом он рассмеялся. Чисто по-диновски. У него даже лучики морщинок в уголках глаз появились. Люцифер же только сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Я думаю, что наш папаша чувствовал то же самое, когда увидел своих первых мартышек, прикрывшихся фиговыми листками.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты жалуешься, – сквозь смех сказал Михаил. – Это ведь ты подучил их. Ну кто бы мог подумать, как тебе это аукнется.   
– Не смешно, – процедил Люцифер, вызвав новый приступ веселья у брата.

Наконец, Михаил немного успокоился, и с любопытством посмотрел на Сэма.

– Я говорил тебе, что ты выбрал неверный способ, - сказал он Люциферу. – Нужно было учить его азам, как новорожденного.  
– Я между прочим тут, – заметил Сэм.

И тут же пожалел об этом. Люцифер одарил его тяжелым взглядом. На Сэма словно намахнуло ледяным ветром, и вся его одежда испарилась, как будто ее и не было.

– Встань на кровать на четвереньки, – тихо приказал Люцифер.

Сэм попятился от него. И прежде чем он успел даже подумать о побеге, Люцифер предупредил:

– Попробуешь исчезнуть, я тебя найду и выебу раскаленным прутом. Понял?

Сэм посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Михаила. Тот присел на подоконник, с интересом глядя на них двоих. В его глазах все еще искрились смешинки, и Сэм поспешил отвернуться. Он медленно забрался на огромную кровать. Постель на ней была раскидана, и белые простыни все еще хранили тепло. Сэм нехотя встал на четвереньки. 

Он не слышал никакого движения сзади. И чем дольше он стоял в этой позе, тем сильнее росло его напряжение. Он боялся обернуться и посмотреть, что происходит. Может быть, архангелы оставили его одного, ждать своей участи. Или Люцифер выжидает, пока Сэм сделает что-то непозволительное, чтобы наказать его еще и за это.

– Ты знаешь, за что я тебя наказываю? – вдруг раздался голос у него над ухом.

Сэм вздрогнул всем телом. Давным-давно, когда он только оказался здесь, он не раздумывая сказал бы: "Ты желаешь расквитаться со мной за проигрыш". Но с тех пор пошло много времени, и теперь Сэм думал, что ответ не так очевиден. Он хотел повернуться к нему, но Люцифер вцепился ему пальцами в шею и прижал его лбом к постели. 

– Отвечай мне!  
– За одежду, – сказал Сэм, потому что других вариантов у него не было.

Люцифер фыркнул. 

– Потому что тебе нравится, как я мучаюсь, – попробовал еще раз Сэм.  
– За то, что ты не желаешь думать головой, – подсказал Михаил. 

Он подошел к кровати и сел в изголовье, желая видимо наблюдать за представлением из первого ряда.

Сэм почувствовал, как Люцифер проводит ему по заднице кожаным ремнем. Он опустил голову на руки и сжал пальцами простыню. Страха он не чувствовал, скорее нарастающую злость, что Люцифер ждет от него чего-то, готов ради этого в буквальном смысле разорвать его на куски, смешать с грязью, а что именно Сэм должен сделать или сказать – не говорит. Не то чтобы Сэму хотелось оправдывать какие-то надежды Люцифера, но он предпочел бы сознательно отказывать ему в желаемом, знать, за что терпит все это, чем гадать, что же этой сволочи надо.

Вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, тяжелая кожаная полоса опоясала его, оставляя после себя жгучую боль, и Сэм невольно вскрикнул. 

– Рановато, – холодно сказал Люцифер. 

И принялся стегать его, охаживая по ногам, ягодицам и спине. Сэм сцепил зубы, чтобы больше не выдать себя. Однако чем дольше продолжалась порка, тем больше росло его удивление. Оно даже злость немного приглушило. Удары ремня были болезненными и достаточно унизительными, особенно когда Люцифер стегал его между ног, задевая яйца, но это все же не шло ни в какое сравнение с прошлыми пытками. Сэм прекрасно знал, что Люцифер способен отделать кнутом так, что кожа свисает лоскутами, а кости покрываются трещинами. 

Сэм с трудом оторвал голову от кровати и покосился через плечо.

– Я не понял, что это за предварительные ласки? – сдавленно спросил он.

Михаил рассмеялся, и Люцифер остановился. Он склонился над Сэмом, прижимаясь к нему животом.

– Подумал, что тебе понравится, – шепнул он.

И тут он накинул ремень Сэму на шею и с силой затянул петлю.

Воздух из легких вышибло в ту же секунду. Сэм взвился было, но Люцифер уперся коленом ему в спину и продолжил затягивать петлю. Сэм забился, схватился одной рукой за ремень, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не упасть лицом на постель и потерять доступ к последним глоткам воздуха. На глазах у него выступили слезы, и силуэт сидящего перед ним Михаила стал расплываться.   
«Успокойся, – приказал себе Сэм. – Успокойся, это ничего не значит».

Он не мог умереть, потому что был уже мертв. Все эти ощущения – всего лишь его земная память, слишком яркая, потому что в жизни ему не раз приходилось терпеть боль. И Люцифер просто использует ее, доводя до абсолюта. Но здесь смерти не было. Сэм мог задохнуться, но он всего лишь снова отключится и увидит еще один плохой сон. А потом он очнется, и Люцифер будет рядом, придумывая очередное развлечение. И Михаил возможно тоже. 

Усилием воли Сэм заставил себя расслабиться. Люцифер почувствовал это и убрал колено с его спины, но душить не перестал. И тут в какой-то момент, когда сознание уже поплыло, а перед глазами начала сгущаться тьма, Сэм вдруг увидел их – крылья сидящего перед ним Михаила. Они были огромными, яркими, как солнечный свет. Сэм замер, не в силах оторвать от них взгляд. 

– Люцифер, хватит, – скомандовал Михаил, поднимаясь со своего места.

Петля на шее ослабла, и Люцифер толкнул Сэма, заставляя его упасть на кровать. Тот моментально перекатился на спину, неотрывно глядя на Михаила. Он боялся, что если хотя бы моргнет, то крылья исчезнут, как мираж. 

Михаил не спеша подошел к Люциферу. У того тоже появились крылья – темнее, чем у брата, цвета предрассветного неба, когда остается сиять лишь одна звезда. Михаил огладил Люцифера ладонями по плечам, погладил его по спине и с легкостью поднял вверх. Люцифер обхватил его ногами за талию и замер, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Он не шелохнулся, пока Михаил насаживал его на свой член, а как только тот вошел полностью, со стоном припал к нему поцелуем. 

Их крылья трепетали, иногда закрывая фигуры архангелов полностью, иногда разворачиваясь чуть ли не на все помещение. Сэму даже уходить не хотелось. Да и все равно он сейчас не смог бы достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы перенестись куда-то. 

Наконец, Михаил поднес Люцифера к кровати и швырнул его на спину, рядом с Сэмом. Тот посторонился, чтобы дать ему больше места. Крылья Люцифера распластались, и даже широкой кровати на троих для них было недостаточно. Они мерцали темным глубоким светом, и Сэм не мог больше просто смотреть. Он придвинулся к нему и осторожно погладил крыло Люцифера по изгибу. Тот резко обернулся и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо. 

– Вы посмотрите, кто тут прозрел, – с удивлением протянул он. – Наконец-то.

Однако он не сказал, не трогать его, и крыло не убрал, поэтому Сэм продолжил изучать его, зарываясь пальцами в темный пух. Люцифер закрыл глаза, нашел руку Сэма и заставил взяться за свой все еще твердый член. И стоило ему сжать пальцы, по крыльям Люцифера словно пробежали невидимые искорки. Сэм чувствовал их своей ладонью, они просачивались ему через кожу, и на него вдруг нахлынуло какое-то восторженное состояние, сродни первому в жизни опьянению. Сэм гладил его, дрочил, вызывая у Люцифера новые сполохи удовольствия, потом склонился над ним, облизал по очереди соски и, целуя его живот, стал спускаться ниже. На Люцифере остались капли семени после того, как он кончил с Михаилом, и Сэм добросовестно слизал их все, перед тем как взять у него в рот. 

– Ох, Сэмми, – выдохнул Люцифер, запуская ему пальцы в волосы. 

Он надавил ему на затылок, заставляя взять глубже, и Сэм не стал сопротивляться. Закономерность была ему ясна – чем лучше Люциферу, тем больше удовольствия и для него самого. Он не заметил, как возбудился. Его отвлекло только мучительное тянущее чувство в паху, и он понял, что трется членом о простыни. Но чтобы разрядиться, этого было мало. О том, чтобы подрочить, он даже не думал. Ему нужно было больше. Он выпустил член Люцифера изо рта и поднялся на колени, оглядывая его диким взглядом. 

– Задумал что-то нехорошее, Сэм? – протянул Люцифер, закладывая руку за голову. – Ну давай попробуем. Уговори меня сказать тебе да.

У Сэма из горла вырвался мучительный стон. Он сейчас даже думать не мог. Он понимал только, что сейчас это офигительное состояние уйдет, кончится ничем, и это приводило его в отчаяние.

И тут ему на помощь пришел Михаил. Он лег рядом с братом на бок, обнял его за талию и тихо проговорил:

– Дай ему, Люцифер. Посмотрим, как он теряет от тебя голову.  
– Хорошая мысль, – пробормотал Люцифер, притягивая к себе Михаила.

Сэм же понял, что больше никто и ничто его не останавливает. Он подхватил Люцифера под колени, и не глядя вошел в него, все еще растянутого и расслабленного после Михаила. Охватившее его ощущение заставило его застыть и зажмуриться от удовольствия. 

Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы он видел, как Михаил склоняется к Люциферу и целует его, глубоко проникая языком ему в рот. Перья их крыльев переплелись, создавая ощущение какой-то особенной близости. Одновременно он начал поглаживать Люцифера между ног. Сэм начал двигаться в такт ему, стараясь сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро и сполна насладиться этим потрясающим жаром. Но когда Люцифер застонал в руках Михаила и кончил еще раз, Сэм не выдержал и стал трахать его изо всех сил. Он вытащил член буквально за секунду до конца, и выплеснулся Люциферу на живот. И свалился рядом, едва успев повернуться, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на Люцифера.

Во сне Сэм парил, как бумажный змей на длинной нитке. Он был недоволен, когда в этих видениях Дина не было рядом с ним, но теперь он появился, и все стало еще хуже. Мучительное чувство вины перед братом пронизывало Сэма всякий раз, когда тот, другой он, хотя бы открывал рот. Лучше уж было сидеть в аду и не видеть всего этого.

Один из таких приступов вытолкнул его из сна. Сэм не торопился открывать глаза, медленно выплывая из небытия. Люцифер и Михаил все еще лежали рядом, окутывая его своим теплом. Кто-то из них закинул на него ногу. Они тихо переговаривались, и Сэм с удивлением понял, что понимает их речь.

– Может, примем его в игру? – спросил Люцифер. – Посмотрим, что он сможет.  
– Он у тебя едва по клетке перемещается, – с сомнением заметил Михаил.  
– Ну, может, это его как-то простимулирует. Папочка же создал их творцами, как он все время твердил.  
– Да, но этот ничего не сотворил, поверь мне. Я много за ними наблюдал.   
– Ну, что-то ведь он пытается сделать.  
– Слишком уж он привязан…

Михаил замолчал, и Сэм стал ждать, когда они продолжат разговор. Ему было любопытно, о чем это они. И тут резкая боль в районе груди заставила его подскочить на постели. Люцифер не дал ему подняться, толкнув обратно и продолжая с силой выкручивать ему сосок. 

– Подслушивать вздумал? – с ехидцей спросил он.   
– Просто не до конца проснулся, – пробурчал Сэм, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку.

Он покосился на Михаила, который лежал с другой стороны. С такого близкого расстояния его различия с Дином становились более очевидны. У Михаила глаза были светло-голубые, пронзительные, как ангельская благодать. И кожа белая, без единой веснушки. Сэм даже расслабился немного.

– Ну? – спросил Люцифер у Михаила.

Тот передернул плечами.

– Я буду толковать это как да, – предупредил Люцифер.   
– Попробуем, – коротко ответил Михаил.  
– Попробуем что? – не выдержал Сэм.  
– Есть одна мысль, – сказал Люцифер. – Пойди, посмотри в окно.

Сэм глянул в сторону окна, за которым было все также темно, и снова посмотрел на Люцифера.

– Иди-иди, – поторопил его тот и подтолкнул его в плечо.

Сэм выбрался из постели и подошел к окну. Он ожидал какого-то подвоха, но забыл об этом, когда увидел ландшафт за окном. Снаружи действительно было темно, но не оттого, что была ночь. Но любой свет заслоняли собой скалы – огромные, черные, как смоль. У их подножья курился белесый дымок, исходящий от небольших озер во множестве рассыпанных по черной долине. Сэм толкнул створки окна, и они бесшумно распахнулись. В нос ему ударил едкий запах. Сэм закашлялся, прижав запястье к носу, но отходить от окна не стал. К запаху можно было привыкнуть, и он еще не все тут изучил. Перегнувшись через подоконник, Сэм присмотрелся к скалам. Они походили на гигантские кристаллы, гладкие, блестящие, без единой щербинки, чтобы кто-либо мог забраться на них.  
Пока Сэм разглядывал пейзаж, рядом с ним на подоконник сел Люцифер.

– Как ты наверное знаешь из пророчества, нам тут жить еще тысячу лет, – сказал он. – Но потом замки спадут, клетка откроется, и мы будем свободны. Я понятия не имею, до чего доведут люди землю через тысячу лет. Лично я, пожив среди вас годик, не уверен, что люди вообще будут через тысячу лет. Так что мы собираемся создать мир заново.   
– Как это, заново? – не понял Сэм.  
– Континенты, океаны, природа – все заново, – сказал Михаил, подходя сзади. – И мы населим землю новыми жителями. Какими сами захотим.   
– Пока мы создаем модель, – подхватил Люцифер. – Чтобы не тратить на это время потом. Но есть одно правило. Каждый из нас по очереди создает какое-нибудь место. Потом другой может внести в него одно изменение. Что угодно – добавить, убрать, поменять.  
– И это… – начал Сэм указал на скалы.  
– Мое, – откликнулся Люцифер. – Совершенно новое. Думаю, поставим их в районе Альп. Я как раз рассчитал по размерам.   
– То есть, тебе кажется, что это будет хорошее соседство для моего леса? – спросил Михаил.  
– Разумеется. И после этого можешь заселить его белочками и котятами, их там никто не тронет. Не доберется. 

До Сэма тем временем стало доходить, что именно он видел в той комнате, когда застал Люцифера в каком-то райском местечке, лепящего зубастую рыбу. То ли он заканчивал собственное место, то ли вносил изменение в творение Михаила. И те болота тоже…

– Ладно! – фыркнул Михаил. – Мое изменение. Пусть вода в этих озерах станет живой и исцеляет даже от смерти. 

Едкий запах тут же исчез. А парок, исходящий от теплых озер, стал легким и почти прозрачным.

Люцифер издал недовольный стон.

– Ну ты что! Сюда же все будут таскаться, как к себе домой.   
– Это неплохо, – довольно отметил Михаил.  
– Нет, ну ты сам подумай. Ты обрекаешь каких-то ни в чем не повинных существ на смерть в горах ради одного глотка воды.   
– Большая сила должна быть труднодоступной, – невозмутимо ответил Михаил. – Ну, Сэм, добавишь что-нибудь? – спросил он.

Сэм очнулся.

– Я? – он удивленно повернулся к Михаилу.  
– Мой брат предлагает включить тебя в игру, – пояснил Михаил. – По какой-то причине он уверен, что ты способен творить.

Сэм перевел взгляд на Люцифера. Тот сидел на подоконнике, болтая ногами.

– Ну а что? Тебе разве не хочется присоединиться?

Сэм, честно говоря, подумал, что они шутят над ним. Потому что, не могли же они действительно верить в то, что Сэм реально просто возьмет и изменит что-то силой мысли. Легко сказать – способен творить. Сэм должен был признать, что фраза Михаила о том, что он никогда ничего сам не создал, была совершеннейшей правдой. 

Однако, если они это серьезно, то разве он мог отказаться? Люцифер прав, неизвестно выживет ли человечество через тысячу лет. Но это и не такой большой срок. И если на Земле все же останутся люди, Сэм должен был сделать для них что-нибудь. Хотя бы не дать этим двоим стереть память о человечестве и просто населить землю покорными им созданиями. 

Сэм посмотрел на скалы. Ему было немного не по себе, как перед первым в жизни экзаменом или перед самыми сложными схватками, словом перед любым делом, которое нельзя провалить. Что тут можно поменять или добавить?

Первыми ему на ум пришли гномы. Это было довольно естественно – тут стоило бы добавить местных жителей. Сэм улыбнулся этой мысли. Но ее пришлось отбросить. Никакая жизнь ему, пожалуй, пока не по плечу, даже обычная трава. Также он сразу отказался от попыток сделать это место лучше, как Михаил воду. Сейчас его главной задачей было сотворить хоть что-нибудь. А значит ему нужно было что-то простое. Обычное. То, что легко представить. Как чистый лист бумаги. Или как снег. 

Сэм зажмурился и попытался представить снежные вершины, которые однажды видел в Аспене. Там он провел свои единственные студенческие каникулы. Джесс учила его кататься на лыжах. И хотя он в этом не преуспел, горы все равно очень ему понравились. 

Сэм открыл глаза. Уходящие ввысь вершины острых скал серебрились, словно их обмакнули в сахарную глазурь.

Михаил за его спиной хмыкнул. Люцифер встал рядом с Сэмом и почесал подбородок. 

– Не знаю, нравится мне или нет, но я все равно тебя накажу, – сказал он ему. 

Сэм улыбнулся. Он смог это сделать. А наказание… Если они все будут как последнее, о них можно перестать волноваться.

Сэм успел поучаствовать в изменении трех пейзажей, не считая Люциферового ущелья, когда Михаил потребовал, что бы он тоже создал какое-нибудь место.

– У тебя было время настроиться, – заявил он. 

Люцифер с ним согласился. А Сэму в общем-то и самому хотелось бы это сделать. И он уже не раз пытался. Занялся этим сразу же после того, как они рассказали ему о своей затее. Едва ему удалось остаться одному в лабиринте, Сэм принялся раздумывать, что бы такое сделать. Удача с горами окрылила его, позволила считать, что и остальное будет ему по плечу. Но после долгих усилий, единственное, что ему удалось сотворить – это чистое пространство. 

Все остальное было куда сложнее. А ведь Сэм практически сразу отбросил все мысли о том, чтобы создать что-то сложное. Ему хотелось сделать хотя бы простую долину, с рекой и землей пригодной для жизни. Когда это не получилось, он решил отложить всякие полезные постройки до лучших времен и на первый раз воспроизвести по памяти одну из бесконечных пустынь в Аризоне. Да, может это и не самое примечательное место на Земле, но Сэму всегда нравилась такая дорога, когда вокруг только пространство, и лента шоссе то ныряет под уклон, то снова тянется вверх по пологому склону. Ничто там не отвлекало от собственных мыслей. 

Сэму казалось, что он может вспомнить каждый плавный изгиб этой дороги, каждую одинокую скалу, которая вырастала перед глазами. Но все равно воссоздать ее у него не получалось. Не потому что не хватало памяти, а потому что он не понимал, как. После всех мысленных потуг перед ним лежала жалкая кучка песка с камнями. Сэм хотел зарыться в него пальцами, но песок оказался раскаленным, и ему пришлось отдернуть руки.

Как ему удалось сделать снег на горах Люцифера? 

Прежде всего, ему очень хотелось вступить в эту игру. Желание это и теперь было очень сильным. 

– Это никуда не годится, – сказал Люцифер.

Сэм подпрыгнул.

Люцифер стоял неподалеку, облокотившись на белую стену. Он был в своем обычном облике. Без крыльев. С того раза Сэму иногда удавалось увидеть их тень, но никогда так же четко.

– И эта кучка грязи все, на что ты способен? – спросил Люцифер.   
– Я еще не закончил, – угрюмее буркнул Сэм.  
– То есть, ты уверен, что сможешь что-то сделать? – уточнил Люцифер. – А то я уже начинаю думать, что Михаил был прав, а твое первое выступление – это чистая случайность.  
– Если не можешь помочь, так хоть не стой над душой, – огрызнулся Сэм.  
– А ты просишь моей помощи? – протянул Люцифер.

Он неторопливо подошел и сел рядом с Сэмом. Признавать это было непросто, но Сэм действительно не отказался бы от совета. Ему отчаянно не хватало знаний. На интуиции и вдохновении может и можно было сделать немного снега, но на полноценную картину их не хватало. 

– Да, – сказал он. – Я прошу тебя о помощи.

Люцифер придвинулся и отвел волосы ему с лица, заправляя длинные пряди за ухо. 

– Вижу, ты все-таки начинаешь преодолевать свою гордыню, – прошептал Люцифер. – Это правильно. – Он немного помолчал, а потом вздохнул. – А чтобы творить пространство, перестань быть человеком.

Сэм повернулся к нему, непонимающе сдвинув брови. 

– Что это значит?

Люцифер взял горсть песка и разжав пальцы позволил ему снова ссыпаться на пол.

– Что ты сейчас пытался сделать?  
– Одно место в Аризоне. Называется Долина монументов. Там красиво. Мы были там несколько… Ай!

Люцифер дал Сэму приличную затрещину, и тот схватился за затылок, с возмущением глядя на него. 

– Вот об этом я и говорю. Поверхностные воспоминания и прочая шелуха. Все эта земная хрень и не дает тебе развернуться. В жопу это все. Сэм, ты находишься там, где нет места ничему человеческому. И ты должен изгнать это из себя.

– И кем я, по-твоему, должен стать? – спросил Сэм.  
– Ну как кем – творцом.

Сэм уставился на него, ожидая объяснений, и Люцифер раздраженно фыркнул. На мгновение он стал похож на Габриэля, когда тот уже не знал, как донести до Винчестеров простейшую по его мнению информацию.

– Мне не нравится, как мало ты продвинулся, – заявил Люцифер. – И как крепко ты еще держишься за все это. Он с силой шлепнул его по бедру.   
И вдруг он с силой толкнул Сэма на белый пол, и подхватив его под колени, раздвинул ему ноги, прижимаясь ближе. Сэм уже чувствовал его твердый горячий член, уперевшийся ему под мошонку.

– Ты так сильно держишься за все эти воспоминания, за это тело, и никак не можешь понять, что все это не ты. Думаешь, это ты? – Люцифер отвесил ему шлепок по заднице. – Или это? – он резко склонился вперед и укусил его за щеку. 

Сэм вскрикнул, мотнул головой, отпихивая его от себя. Люцифер поднялся, оскалившись в ухмылке. Его зубы были красными от крови. И подняв его повыше, Люцифер с силой толкнулся внутрь, не озаботившись даже смазкой. Сэм яростно вцепился руками ему в плечи, пытаясь то ли вырваться, то ли удержать равновесие.

– Думаешь, что я делаю сейчас? – спросил Люцифер. – Вставляю член тебе в задницу? Ошибаешься! Я сливаюсь с тобой лучами своей благодати, обнимаю тебя крыльями, и делаю это с любовью. А ты не только не видишь, какой я есть, ты цепляешься за идею о своем человеческом теле, о том, что оно может болеть в каких-то местах, и о том, что нехорошо, когда другой мужчина входит в тебя через определенное отверстие. Но у тебя нет никаких отверстий, Сэм. Ты сгусток пламенеющей энергии, частица вселенского разума, у тебя нет мест, которые можно было бы осквернить. Но ты настолько слеп, что не можешь ни увидеть, ни почувствовать этого. Все, что ты можешь чувствовать – это боль и стыд. – Войдя полностью, Люцифер лег на него, прижимая собой к полу, и прошептал ему прямо в губы. – Это и есть настоящий ад, Сэм.

И Люцифер поцеловал его. От неожиданности Сэм замер, но Люцифер быстро отпрянул, оставив у него на языке лишь мимолетный вкус дыма и ветра.

Сэм больше не сопротивлялся. Когда Люцифер начал раскачиваться на нем, толкаясь внутрь, он обнял его ногами, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

– Я хочу увидеть твои крылья, – проговорил Сэм.  
– Так смотри, – улыбнулся Люцифер.  
– Не могу…  
– Можешь, Сэм. Тебе пора уже видеть такие вещи. И не после пыток и от страха, а когда я делаю тебе приятно.

Сэм понял, что ему сейчас действительно не больно. Может быть не совсем уж приятно, но не больно. Обхватив Люцифера за шею, он подался вперед и перекатился вместе с ним, оказавшись у него на коленях. Люцифер не стал сопротивляться, только сел, чтобы соприкасаться с ним ближе, и позволил Сэму самому опускаться и подниматься. Сэм склонился к нему, теперь уже сам целуя его, и Люцифер, быстро перехватив инициативу, впился ему в губы по-настоящему, входя в него глубоко и не давая отстраниться.

И в какой-то момент, на грани оргазма, Сэм приоткрыл глаза и увидел их – огромные крылья, окутывающие их обоих мягким коконом, мерцающие таинственным светом утренней звезды.

– Я вижу их, – задыхаясь, сказал он. – Вижу.  
– Ты видишь образ, который привык называть крыльями, – поправил его Люцифер. – Но у тебя еще все впереди.  
– Заткнись, – потребовал Сэм, снова закрывая ему рот.

После того, как Сэм пришел в себя, он обнаружил, что Люцифер все еще держит его на руках.

– Вот мой совет, Сэм. – сказал Люцифер, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Ты умер, хватит уже мнить себя человеком. Я даю тебе шанс. Стань солнцем. Пусть в твоих лучах зародится жизнь, и тогда ты сможешь либо поддерживать ее, либо испепелить, если тебе не понравится творение.

Сэм стоял на краю обрыва. Когда сзади раздался легкий шелест крыльев, это впервые не заставило его в ужасе вздрогнуть. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Люцифер подойдет к нему. Тот встал рядом и некоторое время молча разглядывал, что же получилось у Сэма.

Из бушующего темно-зеленого моря мощными стволами вздымались коралловые рифы. У самого низа они были темно-бурого цвета, который затем становился бордовым, а потом начинал светлеть, приобретая различные оттенки, в зависимости от того, как преломлялись на них солнечные лучи. Кораллы тянулись вверх, разветвлялись образовывали ячейки с другими ветками – маленькие и большие. Грубые внизу, в центре они становились ажурными, как паутина и заполняли собой все пространство от горизонта до горизонта. Самые верхние тонкие иголочки бледно-розового цвета пронзали облака, словно пришпиливая их небесам. 

– Это коралловый риф, – сказал Сэм, не выдержав долгого молчания.   
– Неплохо, – откликнулся Люцифер.  
– Добавишь что-нибудь?   
– Обязательно. – Он повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел Сэму в глаза. – Нужно позвать Михаила. Хочу посмотреть, как засранец утрется.

Сэм рассмеялся, но кивнул. Он, честно говоря, не думал, что скажет Михаил. Но сейчас ему стало интересно. Все же он скептически относился к идее подключения Сэма к проекту. Он еще раз окинул взглядом долину и прищурился от удовольствия.

Сзади раздался характерный шелест и между ними возник Михаил.

– Легок на помине, – сказал Люцифер, приобнимая его за талию. – Смотри, Сэм сделал это.

Михаил бросил быстрый взгляд на риф, но никаких эмоций не выказал.

– Мы не одни, – серьезным тоном сообщил он. – Смерть здесь.  
– Смерть, – переспросил Сэм.  
– И что ему надо? – с раздражением спросил Люцифер.  
– Ты, – Михаил повернулся к Сэму. – Твой земной брат заключил какую-то то ли сделку, то ли еще что-то, чтобы вернуть тебя.

Сэм обхватил голову руками.

– Нет, Дин, ну зачем, – почти простонал он.

Люцифер покачал головой.

– Я вот не пойму, – обратился он к Михаилу. – Ладно я, вечность проторчал в заключении и мог контактировать только с несколькими демонами. Но ты… Твой вессель с самого явления на землю был в твоем полном доступе. Ты мог хоть пальцем пошевелить, чтобы привить этому человеку страх господень? Ну или хотя бы уважение к законам этого мира.   
– Это было совершенно лишнее, – заявил Михаил.   
– Да неужели? И ты говоришь мне это здесь и сейчас?  
– Было предсказание…  
– Ой, да перестань, – Люцифер всплеснул руками. – Вот в этом ты весь. Все у тебя по написанному, все по слову отцовскому. И куда это нас привело?   
– Обратные действия тебя тоже не вознесли, – напомнил Михаил.

Люцифер только с раздражением махнул на него рукой и отошел к краю обрыва. 

– Но ведь невозможно меня вернуть, – аккуратно встрял Сэм. – Да, мы с Дином уже возвращались к жизни, но мое тело сгорело. – Он хлопнул Люцифера по плечу. – ты так сказал.

Тот обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Михаила.  
– Тут все не просто. Смерть говорит, что тело твое цело, более того в настоящий момент оно вполне живо и разгуливает по Земле.   
– Но как это могло произойти? – спросил Сэм.  
– Да не важно, – прервал его Люцифер. – только теперь понятно, почему ты такой тормознутый. Связь с телом не прервалась. Вот ты и цеплялся за все эти телесные заморочки.  
– Может, тогда мои сны это были не кошмары, а я действительно видел себя… – Сэм поежился от этой мысли. Если все, что он творил происходило на самом деле…  
– Тебе снились сны? – уточнил Люцифер.  
– Да… – Сэм взглянул на них с Михаилом. Они смотрели на него, словно он сообщил им, что сам сбегал на землю и быстренько вернулся. 

Сэм подумал, что наверное надо было сказать им, но только когда? Он только-только перестал видеть в Люцифере озлобленного палача, в них обоих в общем-то. И даже если бы это случилось давно, он не считал свои сны чем-то важным.

Люцифер вздохнул.

– Надо было догадаться. Почему еще ты так долго не мог расстаться со своей драгоценной плотью даже после всех пыток?  
– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Сэм.  
– Очевидно, ты вернешься на Землю, – сказал Михаил.

Люцифер кинул на него озабоченный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

– Люцифер! – с нажимом позвал его Сэм.   
– Твое тело разгуливает по Земле. Это серьезный аргумент.  
– Что ты так переживаешь? – спросил Михаил. – Твой земной век не будет долгим. Сколько ты там пробудешь? Лет тридцать-сорок максимум?   
– А будешь достаточно плохим мальчиком и после смерти вернешься сюда, – невесело усмехнулся Люцифер.

Сэм натянуто улыбнулся, показывая, что оценил шутку.

– Гораздо важнее сейчас, чтобы никто не узнал наши планы, – сказал Михаил. – Смерть не должен узнать, что мы задумали, а особенно, что ты часть этих планов. Для него ты должен остаться только нашим узником. Ну и конечно, мы не можем допустить, чтобы эта информация проникла на Землю, – добавил он, глядя Сэму в глаза.

– Что ты имеешь?.. – Сэм запнулся. – Я никому не скажу.  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь.   
– Нет, правда…

– Ты переживаешь из-за пустяков, – прервал его Люцифер. – Ну сотрем мы тебе сейчас память, а как попадешь сюда снова, вернем ее тебе. Зато, когда мы ступим на Землю, нас не будут ждать новые предсказания, написанные тобой и какие-нибудь сектанты и охотники, готовые нам противостоять.

Сэм хмыкнул. Ну да, написать предупреждение для человечества, это пожалуй в его стиле, тут он поспорить не мог. Поклясться, что он этого не сделает? Но для этого нужно быть уверенным в себе. А Сэм слабо представлял, как все повернется там, на Земле, он не мог поручиться за себя. 

– Он ищет нас, – сказал Михаил, прислушиваясь к чему-то за пределами пространства.  
– В камеру, – решительно сказал Люцифер. 

И тут же исчез. Михаил посмотрел на Сэма. Он ждал, что тот реально последует за Люцифером тем же способом. Под его тяжелым взглядом Сэм чувствовал себя неуклюжим ребенком, который только-только учится кататься на коньках и еще не очень хорошо держит равновесие на лезвиях. Тем не менее, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился – как это ни странно, но так он словно бы видел светящийся след от крыльев Люцифера. Он мысленно потянулся за ним и шагнул в пустоту.

Люцифер убрал из камеры все, что он успел там создать – кровати, разбросанные подушки, кресла, веревки и даже зеркала, которые были здесь с самого первого момента. Он оставил только две цепи с кандалами, свисавшие с центра потолка. 

– Это для меня, да?

Сэм вышел в центр камеры и сам поднял руки. Кандалы крепко охватили его запястья, цепи натянулись, заставляя встать на цыпочки. Все, как в первые дни, когда Сэм с ужасом смотрел на приближавшегося к нему с ножом Люцифера. Только теперь он видел его иначе. Он видел крылья за его спиной, и понимал, почему ему никогда не требовались никакие светильники, чтобы прекрасно видеть Люцифера в полной темноте. И он не хотел этого забывать. Он не понимал, как может это забыть.

К ним присоединился Михаил.

– Смерть уже близко, – предупредил он.

Люцифер шагнул к Сэму и провел кончиком лезвия по его груди, оставляя глубокий длинный разрез. Дойдя до его пупка, он плавно погрузил нож ему в живот до самой рукоятки, а сам шагнул вперед, почти прижимаясь к Сэму.

Сэм облизнул губы.

– Мне не больно, – прошептал он, глядя вниз, в глаза Люциферу.   
– Я знаю, – откликнулся тот, запуская Сэму пальцы в волосы. 

Он притянул его голову к себе и легко поцеловал в губы. Сэм ответил, легко лизнув его. Люцифер приоткрыл губы, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. А потом Сэм вдруг почувствовал, как от его ладони стал исходить холод. Он проникал в голову, и словно разбавлял, растворял воспоминания. Сначала исчезла его собственный риф, потом все остальные ландшафты, которые он успел увидеть. За ними померкло воспоминание о том последним разе, когда они были с Люцифером только вдвоем. А потом он стал забывать о том, что случилось прежде.

И с каждым уходящим паззлом памяти, Сэм чувствовал, как в груди поднимается страх, растет ненависть. Он опустил взгляд, глядя на нож, вспоровший ему живот, и тут же вся боль ада свалилась на него. Он закричал что было мочи, забился на цепях, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Люцифера. 

– Отпусти! Отпусти меня! – орал он, ничего не замечая вокруг

Он не видел, как горестно поджал губы Михаил, не видел, что Люцифер опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть на него. Он больше не видел их крыльев, и даже не помнил, каковы они. Хотя даже если бы он мог, их потухший свет вряд ли принес бы ему покой.

– Довольно, – услышал он спокойный властный голос. – Прошу позволения, господа, но я должен забрать у вас эту душу.

Конец


End file.
